1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a percussion instrument such as a drum, conga, bongo or the like, comprising a resonance body and a skin that is stretched over a top opening of the resonance body.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a manufacturer's mark or logo is applied to the top of the respective musical instrument or skin.
Playing on the skin with sticks means considerable wear of the surface of the skin so that, after prolonged use, the imprint is no longer legible or at least considerably affected optically.
When a musician plays on the skin with his hands, his tactile sensation of the imprinted area will differ from that of the other areas of the skin, which sensitive musicians feel to be interfering.